


three

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	three

because when shes hurt somewhere  
her chest gets tight and she cant breathe  
and she sits with her back to the wall  
and she turns up her music too loud  
but she cant block out the noise  
no matter how many albums she goes through.

because when shes hurt  
she becomes sad  
you cant get in  
every glance is a glare  
every brush past is a shove  
and shes alone, so alone  
but shes not  
because she has you  
but she wont let you in  
because shes afraid that shes a burden


End file.
